not so little secret
by Lala2010
Summary: Everyone has a secret some are small while others have the power to change the world over night. And I have a secret that I have been keeping since the start of the war I did it not because I wanted to but I had to survive and now the world knows that I am... A TFP, and other transformers that I can't name story.
1. prolouge

**The spark something new**

_Unknown POV FLASH BACK:_

_I raced down the ally uneder the cover of night hoping to get away from HIM me and my littletreasue. He is the one W-I must escape from and hope I never get found. Its funny really if you were to ask me three weeks ago I would have welcomed this treasure with open arms but now... Need I say more? "This way the peice of scrap is getting away," I heard a dry strong voice order. I picked up the pase as I raced around the cornerI had found my destination. I ponded on the door whispering the owner of this house to open the door, I didn't dare raise my voice any louder for the thundering steps of soldiers neared when my savior, a red and white medic finally opened the door. "Oh my what are you doing here? Quickly get inside!"_

_Ratchet's POV:_

_I brought the poor thing inside and near the heater. "Ratchet can you please do a check up on me ," my old friend asked. "Of course but w-" "Just check please." My friend begged, I nodded I pulled out my scaner and workedmy magic as it whent over the spark chamber it alerted me, I smiled and turned to my patient. But then that smile vanished my old friend was leaking energon not tears of joy but of saddness wich I don't understand because mypatient has been going on for vorns that they would do anything for a new addition to the family when it hit me. "Please dont tell me that HE did what I think HE did." "Well hate to breake it to you but HE did." I felt horrible my old friend deserved more than this to be treated like a prime not lie some pile of scrap. "So what are you going to do keep it or?" "I you know well Ratchet that I can't just dump it and that HE will do anythinging is power to get is hands on my little treasure who knows what HE'll do to it, so I will be sending it to Iron Hide as soon as it takes its first breath," "Well actually it is not an it it's a he," I corrected. "Oh my, my little treasure is going to be a little mech, but I won't be able to watch him grow!" I let her continue on her rambling through the night trying to calm my friend down. I insisted on my patient to stay at least until the sparkling arrives that way she can hide from HIM and his men, and my friend may be saved from insanity._

_This is a line_

_Unknown POV: ( a few months later)_

_I was in pain my spark just whanted to pop right out witch meant one thing the sparkling was ready to come out. Ratchet raced me to the hospital. The next hours were a drag 'when was he coming out dosn't understand what pain I'm going through? Then the pain just suddenly just stops I spotted Ratchet across the room with his back tuned towards me, I was about to ask is it was over when he turned aound holding a sparkling with a red paint with a touch of yellow flame. "So what are you going to call him," asked Ratchet. "Well I was thinking of naming him Hot rod," I said, when Ratchet recived a comm.. "Um Iron Hide is here to pick up the sparkling.. are you sure you want Iron Hide to raise him Primus knows that he is a little.. immature and abit rough?" I shook my head "Iron Hide may be dirty mouthed at times but he raised me I think he can handel another little sparkling running around the halls." The medic then rolled his eyes and let Iron Hide to enter the room. "Now where is the new happy family," a deep voiced rumbled in the room. I called out the mechs name to let him where we were. A large bot stepped in coverd in black paint he looked like somebody you didn't whant to mess with but his eyes spoke diffrently._

_"Aw how cute is this ya know the last time I saw a sparkling was when you were one," he claimed.I nodded and told Iron Hide the little ones name and warned him that if I see so much as one little scratch on him Iron Hide will be paying Primus a vist. "Okay well for someone who just became a parent they ae extra protective," chuckled the black bot. After a quick good bye to my son they left before I became too attatched. "You know I heard that HE will be going to be visiting the council tdoay somethig about the inequality on this planet," Ratchet said trying to make the situation less akward I nearly forgot that Ratchet was still here. _

_Ratchet's POV:_

_My friend looked at me with wide eyes with disbelife, that I understand because HE who did all sorts of unspeakable things to my best friend will be trying to set equality amongst us. And knowing HIM it will most likely end in tears. "I see I must go beofore things get too rough," my friend announced. "ARE YOU CRAZY IF YOU GO __**HE**__ WILL RECONGNIZE YOU THEN WHAT ANDON TOP OF THAT AFTER ALL __**HE **__DID TO YOU YOU ARE __**STILL GOING TO HELP HM AND PRAY TELL WHY ARE YOU GOING TO HELP HIM!?**__" "Becuse all sentient beings have the choice for change," my friend simply said. And simply walked away without another word said. Little did I kow that was the last time I would see her for a __long__ time._


	2. Chapter 1: ordinary day

CHAPTER 1:

**Miko's POV:**

"Thanks Bulk the teach nearly caught me that time," I shouted. "Miko how many time must I tell you that I'm you'r gardian not your getaway car," Bulkhead complained while the stearing wheel blinked to the rhythym. "Oh come on Bulkhead you know how boring those teachers can be I think the only language that they can speak is blah, blah, BLAH!" And the conversation ended there well for me anyways cause I'm pretty sure that Bulkhead kept on 'lecturing me' even though he knows that I will just simply get in trouble again. But hey that is who I am and like Optimus said you can't change who you are '_gasp_ did I just think that!?' "Um Miko are you alright your eyes look like they are about to fall out." "Yeah Bulk just thinking about how I gotta do better in class," I lied.

"Atta girl and you'll see that you'll be able to go to collage!" Before we knew it we had entered the base. The first thing that I noticed is that Ratchet is in a mood-not the type that you gotta run for your life-but the type of mood that makes you think that it is the anniversary of somebodies death or something. "Hey Ratchet why the long face?" I asked._ "Sigh_ well Miko since you asked today is the anniversary of the disapperance of an old friend of mine." Whoa I was right ."Really what was his name?" "MIKO he might not want to talk about it," Jack claimed. "No no it's alright I gotta get this out of my systems anyhow... Her name was Oracle she was the one whom I would go to when the situation calls for it, she was a shy femme never going to the big parties or spending her free time with others her age," started Ratchet okay sounds like he really likes this girl which I didn't think was possible but the question still remained what happened to her!?

"So what happened?" I asked even with the stares pointed at me. "That's the thing I don't know the last time I saw her she was sparked in the most horrible way possible and to top it all off the sire was Megatron himself, Oracle then stayed with me until the sparkling arrived who left with a gardian and Oracle left to see Megatron give his speech to the council." Poor Ratchet he must really miss her if only we knew someone who was at the meeting and knows somewhat what happened to Oracle. I then heard the familiar footsteps of the autobot leader Optimus Prime and it hit me.

**Optimus POV:**

"Hey Optimus you were at the meet between king con and the council right? Do you know what happened to Oracle," Miko asked me. "Miko I have asked myself that question so many times that I lost count-" "But when did you last see her?" I sighed I wasn't going to escape this."The last I saw of Oracle was just before I left for Primus she was scared and kept mentioning how the world as we know it will cease to exist honestly I never really thought of its true meanings at then." I partly lied they shouldn't even know what really happened on that solar cycle. "Guess Oracle was right but that dosn't explain what happened to her," said Arcee. "Arcee you are right to question of Oracle's fate and... I was promised to keep her new life a secret." "So you know where she is, but why would she whant to stay hidden," asked Ratchet.

**Ratchet's POV:**

He then shook his head his body said no but his optics were saying something else. I couldn't put my finger on it but it's like there is more to this story then meets the eye, but I won't press on it suddenly the sensors went off. Decepticons. I then opened the ground bridge as the team raced out while I stand by hoping that they would return safely.

**so guys what do you think of this story so far? I don't own transformers or transformers prime, please review guys until next time.**


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

**Ratchet's POV:**

I closed the groundbridge as soon as the team whent through ws don'tneed any decepticons discovering where our base is located. "Hey did any of you guys think that Optimus story seem abit- Oh I don't know off to you," asked Miko. "Well now that you mention it, it did seem that Optimus was hiding something," Rafael agreed. "Oh please do you honestly think that our leader would LIE TO HIS OWN TEAM," I shouted and the children whent silent taking their leave to their usual hangout.

**The teens POV:**

"Ugh I am so board why don't we explore Optimus room," Miko suggested. "Miko he wouldn't like others snooping around in his room," Raf reasoned. "Alright be that way I'll go by myself!" And with that the pink haired girl raced to the halls towards the autobot leader's quarters. "Something tells me that Miko is going to find something thats totally private" Jack thought aloud. The two boys then raced after the girl.

**Ratchet's POV:**

"How is everyone doing so far" I asked being awnsered with plenty of okays. "You should see this though Ratchet never seen so many cons in one place but nothing we can't handle announced Bulkhead. "Well be careful if any of you get hurt we don't have enough supplies to fix large scale damage." "Understood Ratchet" said Optimus.

**Teens POV:**

By the time the boys caught up to Miko the had aleady unlocked the door and started her snooping around. The room was quite dull with the walls painted an empty grey the only peice if furniture there was a berth, table desk and a black cabinet. "Miko get out of there" Jack begged. but the girl didn't listen and started climbing up a table which a sky blue box stood. Miko pushed off the lid and peaked inside, she must have been really eager because as soon as the boys reached the top Miko was already pulling out a silver cube pressing the botton. The small box let out a glow lighting up the room. "Come on Miko you shouldn't be doing this its his privacy for petesake," Rafael tried one last time. "Really guys haven't you seen his face it was sad more than usual and I want to know why," Miko claimed the boys looked at each other then nodded and let Miko do her thing.

**Ratchet's POV:**

I left the team to fight the cons in peace- well as peacful as it gets this is a battle after all. It was all quiet in the base with the exemption of weapons firing through the comm.. It is times like these that gives me room to think. _Oracle _why did she have to go and why did she just leave like that. Now that I think about it if she were to still live to this day she would have been the same age as Optimus. And know that I think about it she is roughly same height as Optimus.

**Teen's POV:**

"Ah ha guys I think I found something its one of those memory boxes Bulkhead showed me the other day and its labled Oracle!" shouted Miko. The boys looked at each other shocked that their friend was right in a quick conclusion they followed her trail up the table and took a peak at the memories the cube contained. As the cube projected the photograghs the saw many bots both autobot and even some deceptocons while others they weren't so sure. They flipped throught the screens as they saw what appears to be a female Optimus Prime in nearly every picture, with her red chest and blue battle skirt, and a blue heels and a belt to match with a red symbol of the Primes but what really made the femme appear like the leader of the autobots was her bule helmet. But in the last photogragh of herself the femme was sad staring off into space. "Wow that must be Oracle I wonder why she looks so sad in all of these photos" Questioned the children. "Hey look theres a journal entry lets read it." Shouted Miko. " Um MIko this is a persons'-well bot's personal thoughts we shouldn't be reading this," warned Rafael. "Well too bad Im reading this thing," yelled Miko. As those words left her lips the letter reveled itself for all to read.:

_Year 90B.C. (in earth years),_

_It has been three days since the meeting between megatron and the council. I whent to the meeting myself and no one was wiser. I know that my friends said that I shouldn't go because of my HIM, Megatrons heart was in the right place but he just whent down the wrong path. He started to theretend the council_. _But something is telling me that I should be there to set things right, it felt like it was instinct like it was destiny setting itself in place. It was a strange feeling and it all became clear when I heard a voice in my head telling my that the world as we know it is going to vanish and nothing we do is going to stop it. So what wlse to do then to warn the council I whent up to the council and stated my opinion. When the council claimed that I was the one to be the next Prime, I was shocked and told them that I wasn't worthy but they simply encourage themselves even farther. I know that they think that they whant Orion to be the next Prime but they should really think a little more before just anouncing it llike that. Oh and you should have seen the look on Megatron face it was boiling and angry as he marched out declaring that he wil have his vengance over the council and I. What to do next I have no Idea but to go to primus I do not know why but I just have this feeling. Maybe Primus can give me some anwsers as to what is going on._

_Wish me luck,_

_Oracle daydream_

The Kids were in a word shocked that first it wasn't really Optimus who earned the title prime but Oracle. But what does _"they think that they whant Orion to be the next Prime but they should really think a little more"_ even mean? And if nobody knew that Oracle was there how did the council decide that she would be the next Prime. They just kept staring into space and they would have stayed that way if a familiar pair of footsteps neared the room along with a grouchy voice. "Children where are you!? You better not be touching anything WHY ARE YOU IN HERE GET OUT OF THERE YOU CAN'T JUST TRESPASS INTO OPTIMUS'S ROOM WHAT ARE YOU THINKING" shouted Ratchet. "Um who exactly is Oracle Daydream? Look he has a whole mountain of pictures of her look theres even a letter written when she disappeared" claimed Miko. Ratchet raised an eyebrow like he was unaware of this informaton. The children then showed Ratchet the images then the letter. "This is strange in these letters theres not one of Optimus and this letter... I've had my suspisions but now this just proves it." The comm. link whent off (is that how you say it?) "RATCHET OPEN A GROUND BRIDGE O- UH O- WHO EVER THIS IS IS WELL NEEDS HELP!" screamed Arcee. The four looked each other confused yet with a spark of understanding they raced to the main room and opened the ground bridge. And through it came out the team carrying Optimus except it wasn't Optimus the head was torn off revealing the face of a femme that looks some what similar to Optimus; Oracle...


	4. Chapter 3

**"Bumblebee talking"**

_Flash back_

_"talking in a flash back"_

'thoughts'

(authors opinion)

_**"COMM. LINK"**_

**Hey guys Im back sorry for not updating for so long but with the FSA things tend to be a pain and with this being testing season and all expect fewer updates but no promises :^)**

CHAPTER 3:

**4th chapter ! sorry that this is taking so long but to find good insperation is so hard to find these days. Sorry for any misspelling and/or poor grammer so bear with me and that to be honest I barley know what happens to a spark bond when its destroyed ,and all of that if anybody can tell me where to go toget info on the subject it would be well appreciated, well enjoy the chapter.**

**Third person POV:**

The team stared at the femme's face suprised, and they would have stayed there if Ratchet wasn't there to snap them out of it, he raced the girl to the med bay. "Snap out of it and help me get hi-her to the lab"the medic shouted. They all shook their heads and took care to gently carry the leader the the bay. As soon as they dropped her off Ratchet cased them away and demanded privacy, leaving team prime to their thoughts.

"Can you belive this why would Opti-Oracle oh who ever that was keep something big away from us" questioned Arcee. "Maybe he-she has a good reason Arcee" reasoned Jack. "Good enough to not tell his team, not even Ratchet knew about this"The blue autobot complained. "Well there is this box in Oracles room with her name on it maybe we can find some answers there" suggested Miko. "Or maybe we should wait for Optimus to wake up and give us the awnsers" Ralf said. "Well I hate to say it but Miko is right at this point we can't trust Oracle so lets go to his-her room" announced Arcee.

Team prime then marched up to their leaders room and searched for more information, letters anything on Oracle even whent on the cybertronian version on goverment data base. But nothing, nothing new anyways. "Everyone report to the labratory Oracle is waking up" Announced Ratchet through the comm. link. Once the team got there the first thing they saw was their leaders old armor and as they got closer to the med bay they spotted their medic along with a rather beautiful girl that looks exactly from the picture along with the frown. _ahem_ they cleared their throats catching the attention and activating her battle mask. "Whoa its us not here looking for a fight" Bulkhead said. The femme undid her mask revealing a femme who was strong and seen much more of what life has to offer then all of them and Optimus himself combind. "Sorry when lived the life that I had you just can't take any chances" her voice was like the harmonic bells of church not a note out of place. "Whoa Optimus is that you- the real you" questioned the pink haired girl. The femme nodded " well we were hoping why you were hiding behind that peice of tin can" said the girl. " Whoa Miko Optimus is still recovering from her injuries she can tell you later" explained ratchet. "Actually I'm in need of getting some things off my chest" their leader admitted.

They all sat down knowing that this was going to be a long one. And with a deep breath she started her story. "I guess I should start from the begining I was born in Kaon as an orphan I remember that I was about 5 stellar cycles at the time so natrualy I struggled and the fact that I was constantly in need of medical attention didn't help at all; by the time I reached 12 stellar cycles I became the resident genius building suits for those whose armor was too damaged too continue. And word came round and Alpha Trion assigned me to be his apprentace learning to become a archivest it was there when I expanded my fiekd in knnowledge into computer science, medicine, languages, even chemicals. And eventually I started to see things; things that weren't really there, it didn't happen all the time mind you only times that call for drastic measures which is the reason for my name. Anyway it was at this time I learned the meaning of love it was too good to be true we even bonded. Until that night came HE did something, something that nobody had to go through, I remember that it was cold and dark then I started to run, HE then sent his men after me to bring me back to the pain... I've managed to reach Ratchet where he took me in and gave me a health check I was with child. And I knew that if HE ever found out about his son it would carastrophic. Ratchet Knew that my bonded would be after me so he let me stay as long as I don't bring in a party, so while Ratchet was at the hospital I took on a project of my own called *project Orion Pax* so I may protect myself and hide myself from HIM but it would only work if nobody knew about it. So I had to keep it a secret from everyone for their sake and mine I had finnished it about a week before my sons birth it was successful everything I needed to survive against an army was in there but because it was too muscular for a femme I had to transform it into the apperance of a mech which ment I was improved on the. I then gave birth to our son and gave him to Iron Hide to protect. It was on that same day that I discovered of the meeting between Megatron and the council so I whent in my suit Knowing that HE would be there. When I got there the disscusion was well under way and they started to threaten each other. Thoughts started to appear in my head telling me that the world as we know it will end starting on that very day, so I made my own opinions known and the counil in turn claimed that I was worthy to be the next Prime. I was shock that after one speech was the council ready to declare me as Prime. I didn't want to be Prime I wasn't worthy so I decided to go to go to Primus for some advice. Once I got there he started to shimmer and announced that Oracle Daydream, and Orion Pax to come forth he told me of the goodness of my spark that he seen and the good I can do if I take the next step. He wanted to make me a Prime but of course I refused but after a little persuasion he managed to convince me. He told me that I was no longer Orion Pax but Optimus Prime . And the rest is history" claimed Oracle.

**Oracle's POV:**

"You really expect us to belive all that" asked Arcee. "After today I wouldn't be suprised if you don't trust me ever again"I admitted. "So who exactly is him" asked Jack. " No not him HIM he is or rather was in human terms my husband." "Whoa you are married" shouted Miko. "Not anymore were not, after that night I had cut all ties with him and moved on" "Well did you find your son" Rafael asked, but to the boys sadness I just shock my head. "Oh sorry if that was too much of a tuchy subject" Raf apologized. "Its alright better to ask me in person then to go through my things making a bigger mess of things... right Miko I asked. "um how did you know about that" the girl asked. "My suit not only provides protection but also life support, emergency energon and an alarm to alert me of things like my team sneaking into my quaters while I was indesposed of at the moment" I informed the group. They were scared I saw it in their optics and their eyes they didn't realized how in control of the team I was in and it fightened them. "Prime where are you Im here for the weekly report" agent Fowler yelled as usual.

I walked towards the agent in no rush. "How may I help you agent Fowler" I asked. "Who are you where is Prime" yelled Fowler (how can he scream like that all day its got to be tiring). The team laughed while Fowler just looked cpnfused. "Im sorry agent Fowler but project Orion is offline at the moment but maybe I can still assist you in meeting your needs." I agent responded in a confused huh and turned to the rest of the team for a more complete information which Miko was more than happy to provide. "So let me get this straight Prime is really a girl who wears a tin can to look like a guy and can see into the future AND nobody until now knew who she really was" Fowler summerized. "And don't forget her kid the one that she gave up" added Miko. The team glared at her for reintroducing me to the topic of my son. I turned and took a deep vent and looked towards the team "if anybody needs me I will be repairing my armor" and with that I walked away.

**Miko's POV:**

As soon as Oracle left the gang gave me a stare that scared me to bits. "Miko whay were you thinking" asked Ratchet. "She wasn't thinking" commented Arcee. **"You should go say your sorry." **I nodded I may not know what Bumblebee says but I know when someone requests for an apology, I then slowly truged to where the armor lies to say sorry. And I must admit that Im not looking forward to the long speech that was sure to come. I found her at the lab undenting the suit I cleared my throat to catch her attention, it worked.

"Hey Oracle Im sorry for what I said back there it just poped out I didn't mean it" " Its alright Miko thank you for your apology, it takes bravery to admit that you did wrong all that I ask of you is to whatch your words for pen is mighter than sword ," replied Oracle I nodded. Then the alarms whent off, we raced towards the main room practicly demanding what is going on. "Decepticon activity it seems that there dealing with energon" announced Ratchet as he fired up the ground bridge, Oracle was about to go through when. "Yep yep yep not you Oracle you don't have your armor and the fact that you are still injured dosn't make things any better." The femme sighed upset but understanding of the stituation she turned to the autobots. "Don't worry you can count on us to kick some metal tail pipe," Bulkhead told Oracle. The leader nodded in thanks and stepped to the side alowing the team to go through. As soon as the gate closed she turned to go back to work on her armor.

**Oracle's Pov:**

It was all quiet in the lab with only the sound of the torch to fill the silence. I didn't even get close to finished when Ratchet called me through the comm. link. _**"Oracle the team is in trouble are you alright for battle?"**_ "Yes Ratchet prepare the ground bridge," I replied raced towards the main room and into the ground bridge, I saw the team surrounded and exhausted I had to act fast. I sneaked towards a nearby cliff above the thickest region of Decepticons and as luck would have it theres also some rather large boulders above them. I Pushed the rocks down and jumped off the cliff ready to fight. When I got down several decepticons were crushed and the fighting started once again, and we were near victorious when the leader of the decepticons arrived. Megatron.

"Oracle how wounderful to see you it has been quite a while since the war started I belive" Megatron thought outloud "You know I belive that you are on the wrong side my dear," staring at the autobots. Stopping the fight as they try to catch our conversation. "Actually Megatron I was never a decepticon in the first place my spark belongs with the autobots," I announced. At these words everyone could see the anger flash across Megatrons face. "Why you little- " He stopped his converstaion entirely as he listens to a comm. link.. It must have been for nobody but him heard it "Decepticons retreat" the dark leader yelled. As the Decepticons fled after their leader the autobots gatherd round me courious of all the commotion. Once again must there be an explanation.

**Aright guys what do you think please review or else I will have to send my imagination on you and trust me it ain't pretty I'll try to review soon bye!**


	5. Chapter 4: Guess who's back

**"Bumblebee talking"**

_Flash back_

_"talking in a flash back"_

(authors opinion)

_**"COMM. LINK"**_

**Hey guys Im back sorry for not updating for so long but with the FSA things tend to be a pain and with this being testing season and all expect fewer updates but no promises :^)**

CHAPTER 4: guess whos back

As the team returned through the ground bridge the children leaned on the rails that keeps them from falling off the platform that serves as their usual hang out. The kids were going to ask how the battle whent when they spotted the serious look on the team's faces. "What happened" asked Ratchet. "Oh nothing except that Megatron was making all sorts of googly eyes at our head honcho here" explained Bulkhead. The kids and the medic wore puzzled looks on their faces. "So Optimus has a secret admirer" concluded Miko. "No not Optimus but Oracle and now that Megatron knows that Oracle is still alive he's probobly going to tell HIM" explainded Oracle. "Huh!? who is HIM." asked Arcee. "Him was my mate and the leader of the decepticons" **"Your sparkmate is Megatron whoa" **Oracle shook her head.

"No not at all You see as optimus follow the laws of Primus, Megatron follows the laws of another by the name of Comet he was the one who first form the thought of the Decepticons. You see he was not always the cruel devil he is to this day he was actually a sweet and caring Mech who seeks nothing but the happiness for the people who surround him. That is until he met a femme by the name of Oracle that he then turned all his attention to his love but he quickly became... over pertective for the lack of a better word. he took great detail in our goverment and society. and gained the belif that the only way to change the council was to over throw it by force. But he whent by another name through these battles does the name Clayton mean anything to you" The autobots gasp. "Who is Clayton?"asked Rafael. "Only one of the greatest terrorists in the history of Cybertron" Claimed Ratchet. The autobot leader nodded "At first Oracle wasn't aware that he was going through all these battles Oracle thought that he was one of the ones to defend our home planet until one of her good friends suggested it that was the night that Oracle sepperated from her sparkmate. of course Oracle wasn't strong enough to safely break the bond but she maneged to close it so he cannot sense me. But soon enough he found me and did... things. and that was when Oracle escaped and left him for a new future away from HIM" Oracle finnished explaining. "Okay that explains somethings except one why do you keep refering to yourself to the third person" questioned Rafael. "Because my friends, at first I thought that I was a femme but that didn't work so I tried being a Mech instead and look how well that has turned out so now I do not know who I am you see I am neither Optimus nor Oracle so who am I really?" The team looked at each other unsure how to answer their leaders questioning. "Well you are Oracle and Optimus the best of both worlds."

"Thank you Ratchet but I belive it is much more complicated then that" said the autobot leader. The team nodded in understandment, "but if Comet/Clayton is the leader of the Decepticons then what does that make Megatron- second in command or something" wonderd Bulkhead. "Well Megatron is still the leader in a way but his power only reaches so far mearly a hearold while Clayton goes beyond " Answered Oracle.

**Megatron's POV:**

I walked down the hall in the deepest part of the ship a part that nobody else knows but me and the master a stepped into a dim room where a throne which was being sat on by a ruby colored mech a combination of Megatrons and Optimus' armor. I neared my master. "Master I come baring news that I believe finds your intrest" I claimed. A silence filled the halls until a voice emtyied that silence it sounded like nails skating through a chalk board. "Really well out with it." "Well it looks like that sweet heart of yours made a reappearence along side with the autobots as well" "I see well I guess its time to let the world know of my existance." My leader then slowly stood up and slowly walked through the hall with the upmost ease "Gather the men so I may make my anouncement oh and call up my main HITMAN and let him know that I have a new mission for him." My optics widen "Master surely you didn't mean who I think you meant- I know that you care alot for this femme but really that gives any reason for calling our most skilled warrior!" My leader kept silence which is enough to tell me of how sure he really was. "But master remamber the last time he whent out on a mission he nearly destroyed us all and that was because we made his job a whole lot easier I'm telling you that Mech is crazy Don't even trust him" But my master just gave me the stink eye telling me to carry out his orders or to suffer the conciquences so I imediently ran out the door not willing to meet my masters anger up close and personal.

**OMGOSH! Who is this 'HITMAN' that got Megatron so worried ,and how come CLayton never showed himself to his men before? What so you guys think? Please review or else I will have to send my imagination on you ,and trust me it ain't pretty I'll try to update soon bye!**


End file.
